


sticky notes

by seeige



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeige/pseuds/seeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had been getting stupid mushy love notes all over his things. It started to piss him off, until he found out who they were coming from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticky notes

At first he thought it was a joke, then it turned into annoyance over the whole thing. Michael was irritated by every day a new sticky note was placed somewhere he would go. His desk, his food, his drinks, the bathroom, everywhere he would usually go. 

When he first got them, he assumed it was Gavin, and confronted him on it. Quickly he denied ever doing it, and always had Geoff backing him up. So he couldn’t really put the blame on someone who has their boss to say he wasn’t doing it. 

There were some dicks drawn, then a few ‘you’re cute’. There was a lot of gushy romantic stuff and it was irritating Michael. He went around, asking Lindsey, Kerry, Ray, Anyone that he could think of. No one would ever confess, and it bothered him. Someone had to know, and it was pissing him off. 

Eventually Michal thought if he ignored it, it would go away. He knew it wouldn’t be that day, but he thought give it a few days… Yet a week later there were sticky notes covering every inch of his desk, his monitors. That was his last straw, he screamed and shouted, and many people walking in at the start of day thought he was getting a head start on rage quit.

He went around finding Geoff and Gavin out of all the achievement hunters to be there. He glared at them. “Seriously, you have to fucking know who it was. Either it’s you, both of you, or you let the person in. So spill now before I lose my shit on both of our fucking ass’.

Gavin blushed and chuckled. “Michael, we got in, unlocked the door then came here to get our stuff. We honestly don’t know who is giving you sticky notes.”

Michael glared, but with Geoff being the protective father type glaring down at him, almost daring him to say something else to piss him off, Michael scoffed and walked away. An irritated Michael was not usually a fun one to deal with at work. 

All day Michael would snap on anyone talking to him, yet Gavin who never understood boundaries with Michael, kept getting in his face, and asking him to go for lunch, or if he was going out. Every question brought anger to Michael. He wanted to punch him in his stupid British face and get him to leave him alone. 

“No Gavin, I am going alone out for lunch, away from everyone, and I swear to fuck I see one fucking god damn sticky note on my desk I am going to kill you specifically.” He growled angrily at him, snatching his jackets and a sticky note he left behind in his crazy mad rush to get them off of his desk and in the garbage, he left to go get some food. 

He stared at the note on his walk, smiling softly. He wasn’t angry that he was getting sticky notes, and cute little sayings like the one in his hand on how his smile makes the person happy. No, he was upset that he couldn’t say thank you to the person, that he can’t maybe take them out for lunch in thanks, because clearly this person has a crush on him, yet the idea of it being anyone else but Gavin did bother him.

He reached in his pocket to grab his phone to see if anyone wanted anything from the fast food place he had yet to decide on going to, realizing he forgot the phone. Cursing, he then realized his wallet was back at the office too. He grumbled as he turned back around and headed back to the office.

He reached the building, walking in and greeting Kara before he headed to the office, opening the door he saw Gavin, with only three sticky notes, placed on Michael’s screen, and one in his hand. 

Michael paused before his eyes narrowed and glared. “Seriously? It was fucking you the whole fucking time!” He shouted angrily, taking a step forward and so glad it was lunchtime, no one else being in the room. 

Gavin backed up and eeped as the note in his hand fluttered down and landed in front of Michael. He bent down to pick it up to see a heart on it. He bit his lip before he looked over at the notes seeing. 

“I’m sorry” 

“Please forgive me.”

“I like you.” 

Then the one in his hand with a small heart. 

Michael paused before he looked up at Gavin. “You… were doing this for my attention weren’t you?”

Gavin nodded slowly, shifting weights on his feet, as he fiddled with his hands nervously. 

Michael walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek.” Then maybe they aren’t so bad after all.” He smiled softly moving to grab his phone and wallet. “Come if you want, maybe I might treat you to lunch.” He called over his shoulder as he left, smirking to himself as he hears the scurrying noises of Gavin trying to catch up to him.


End file.
